tales_of_edoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Marik Adage
A Crystal Creation Mage and a Member of the Hawks Guild(Current Head Guild of Edonia). A guild member since he was only twelve, Marik is has slowly grown skeptical of the Governing of Magic for a while now. He's one of the few "Angel Spirit" Siphoners, showing incredible levels of power that grows over time. History Born in the town of Lenora, Marik's family weren't rich or prestigious. His mother was a simple healing mage often acting as Lenora's resident doctor, whilst his father was a farmer/hunter, his older siblings were students in the Lucky Hearts Guild, trained as Battlemancy Trackers/Sharpshooters. He developed an interest in magic from both his mother and siblings, gaining an affinity towards siphoning. Whilst his parents were saving up for his enrolment into Lucky Hearts, the escalation of The Civil War headed to Lenora. It was during this time that the final battle took place, his family getting caught up in the tides of war. In a bid to protect those he loved, he performed the Siphoning ritual in hopes of gaining enough power to save his family. As he came to, it was too late; his family were counted amongst the casualties as the battle just ended. Luwin Von Dragoon had sent support, and in person, helped the Lucky Hearts Guild in protecting and warding of the casualties as best as they could, he adopted Marik as a student of the Holy Hawkes Guild. Ever since then, he has been determined to train and learn in Battlemancy, Over the five years he had enrolled, he quickly became a prodigy, very skilled in both pinpoint shooting with his Gunslinger magic. He has a rivalry with Alfen, thinking of Alfen as a spoiled rich kid who's all talk and not enough action, but deep down Marik respects him, and his growing ability. Personality Marik is the antithesis of Alfen. He's calm and collected, despite the fact he will eventually lose it and succumb to his anger(especially around Alfen). He's often seen cold and stoic but polite and well mannered, however, he will kill without a second thought, especially if they deserve it, something that really angers Alfen. He seeks to learn from his flaws and strengths to better understand himself, something he considers an ongoing lesson. Magic 'Siphoned Art: Gabrelus the Executioner ' Marik was not given the choice to become a Siphoner, and as such treats his skill and power with apathy and somewhat disdain. However, he possesses one of the rare "Angel Spirits" and thus gives him exceptional strength that grows over time. Gabrelus is otherwise known as "The Executioner's Axe of Judgement" and thus is more of the way of "Black and White" thinking. In his Siphoned State, Marik gains crystal like wing appendages and more mana for his Gunslinger Battlemancy and effectively increasing the power and devestastion and the ability to manipulate the trajectory of the shots. He's able to use the "Holy Missiles" Spell in this state. 'Battlemancy: Gunslinger Stance' Marik's focus in Battlemancy has made him a rather skilled marksman. Utilising his pool of mana as a magic bullet-esque cache. They are formed through his determination and focus, often hitting their target on the mark. ''Gunslinger Stance: Revolver Shot ''- A single beam fired from his finger tip at high speeds towards his intended target. pretty straight shot that is fairly long ranged. dual hand variation is known as the "Dual Stance: Twin Revolvers" ''Gunslinger Stance: Rapid Shot ''- A rapid shot of beams fired from two fingers instead of one. while the power of the shot declines, the speed and fire rate increase exponentially allowing Marik to apply pressure on the intended target or targets. Dual Hand Variation is known as the "Dual Stance: Bullet Hell Dance" ''Gunslinger Stance: Rifle Shot ''- A long range, powerful single shot fired from three fingers. While not a beam but more of a tight, compact shot of pure ether energy, this spell is intended on long range targets, and thus requires precise aiming, a 4 second charge, and a 5 second rest. There is no dual hand variation of this spell. ''Gunslinger Stance: Scatter Blast ''- A powerful blast of multiple ether infused shots from all five fingers. The spell is intended for mid to short range use and thus has a powerful kickback and devastating ferocity the closer the intended target is. Dual Hand Variation is known as the "Dual Stance: Boomstick Blitz" Skills While Marik is a commendable hand to hand combatant, even against the likes of Alfen, Ramu and Reynir, his true strength lies in his excellent and keen marksmanship, making him a very dangerous gunslinger Mage, some even compare him to the Originator of the style, Joe Kidd. This has allowed him to be a keen observer, able to notice little details that others would miss. Equipment Marik carries around specialized pellets that allow him to focus more and to keep a steadier aiming hand when shooting, these pellets are called "Slinger Candy" something created by his partner, Alexa Baltwell. Notes Category:Edonian Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Battlemancy Art